


Request: More Big Lady Dragons

by RNoodles



Series: Reader Requests [1]
Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Competing, Competition, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Fingering, Size Difference, Threesome, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: Request for more lady dragons, adding double the fun
Relationships: Dragon/Elf, M/F/F - Relationship, elf/dragon
Series: Reader Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656754
Kudos: 4





	Request: More Big Lady Dragons

Elias lay back against a tree contentedly munching on an apple. The elf sat back, bare chested beneath the midday summer sun. With his eyes closed he hummed a tune, bare feet sitting in the cool grasses as he relaxed. 

A shadow passed over him, and he glanced up. Two dragons descended from above. One was sleek, svelte, her elegant silver scales glimmering. Even sleeker for a dragon she certainly had the bulk of one with powerful wings and widened hips, a tail that flicked behind her. The other dragon was clad in gold. A much bulkier frame, the ground shook as she landed alongside him, warmth from her body heat reaching him even where he sat. The wind teased their pleasant aromas towards him, the gold scented like saffron and silver like fresh rains. Remaining calm he took another bite of apple. 

“Afternoon.”

The gold dragon’s eyes drew over his body as the silver approached him. “Elias, we’ve heard about you.. certain details about you..”

Finishing his apple he tossed it aside. “Good details or burnt to a crisp details?”

The silver dragon made a charming laugh, turning sultry at the end. Her head snaked closer to him, the gold dragon casting her an annoyed look as she stepped closer. 

“Details about your.. vitality. The problem is, we both want to steal you.” She pouts as she nuzzles his chest, “its dreadful and awful.”

“Volka wants to take you back. But I deserve to have you to myself.” The gold dragon growls, standing with a prideful air. 

“And that is Sypho, she thinks she can just have you. That’s why we’re here,” she whispers closer to his ear, “to catch you in between.”

His cheeks reddened before he spoke, a lighter sound of dragon laughter escaping Volka’s jaws at his more immediate reaction. “It won’t be without its rewards to you, and maybe we’ll find a way to take turns with you.”

Sypho lowered her head to him, nipping at his belt. He gasped, holding each of their heads, “hold on, I don’t want to rip that-“

Before he could finish speaking she tore through his trousers with ease. Volka nuzzled the crook of his neck, drawing her tongue up in a sultry, slow stroke before whispering to his ear. 

“Its been so long since we’ve had a good drake, Savnira’s stories left us absolutely dripping over you.”

Elias moaned at her words, as Sypho’s tongue tugged around his hardening cock in teasing strokes. The slick heat made his body flush as he squirmed against the tree. Sypho’s fierce gaze met his and he looked dragon to dragon. “Don’t you think this is a touch fast?”

“Fast? No,” she shifted, turning and climbing over him. “Its not fast when we have stores of the feel of your tongue with days of no release ourselves. You’re exactly where we want you.”

She nips at him playfully, turning so she straddles Sypho’s body. Her own hips rise above the gold dragon’s head, tail lifted to expose her soft, sensitive scales and her slickened, needy slit. Beads of arousal drip down her vent, her scent of fresh rain even stronger. She shook her ass for him with a playful giggle, backing up to give him a better angle of her. Elias drew his fingertips up her thighs, taking in the sight of her. Her entrance was about as large as his hand fingertip to heel, her thick tail curled around the tree behind him. 

Beads of moisture dripped from Volka’s heat onto Sypho’s snout. The sensations around his cock stopped as Sypho grumbled, pushing up from under Volka. The action bucked the silver dragon, her hips rolling against Elias and smearing her vent over his face, sandwiching him against the tree as the two hissed at each other. Sypho showed off her rounded ass to him, lifting her tail much the same to show him her needy vent, giving him a stronger whiff of her arousal. She hip checked Volka, the two growling at each other. 

“Why settle for Volka when you can have so much more dragon?”

Volka hip checked her back, “if you want a brute, a big lug then I guess Sypho will do.”

Both of their heats presented to him he nuzzled where their asses met. Letting his hands rise along their thighs he slicked his fingers in their drips of excitement, rising higher until he cupped each of their entrances. The effect was immediate as they pushed against each other, glancing around their bulk for a view of their elven companion. 

He traced their entrances back and forth before plunging his hand deep inside of each of them, not wasting anymore time as the both gasped, moaning loudly for him as he pleased them they pushed back against him, burying him deeper in their folds and smothering him against the tree. More than elbow deep in two scents of dragon pussy his hips bucked involuntarily, fingertips stroking their heated, slick, sensitive walls as they tightened around him. 

Sypho hip checked Volka again and they attempted to push each other out of the way. Claws ripped up the ground beneath them as snarls and moans laced. Plunging deeper he attempted to distract them but as they riled up with heated breaths and harsher snarls they only fought each other more. 

“If you aren’t more careful you’re going to mash me to a pulp!” He called out over them, dizzied by the scent of their arousal flooding him. They glanced back, and an idea crossed Volka’s face. She began to move. Elias withdrew, devoting attention to each of their clits with short, maddening strokes. They made Volka’s legs buckle as she walked, scolding him as she moved. 

“Elias! I’m trying to help you!”

Arranged with her ass to his right and Sypho’s ass to his left she backed up, sandwiching him between them. Tail crossed over flank as their asses pressed to his face. Volka gave a playful wiggle as Sypho gave a demanding push, wanting more. Giving him more space Volka took a step forward. “Get going!”

His hands returned to their most sensitive regions, delving deep inside them again. Sypho roared with pleasure, lancing the ground with her claws, and bucked her hips back. She plunged herself deeper and forced his other hand deeper into Volka who roared with delight, all too eager to push him deeper inside herself.

In each dragon his fingers brushed over a rough patch. The sensation made each of them roar and moan loudly, gushing arousal down each arm, and he knew what he found. Stroking faster he tended to their gspots, each worked up dragon drenching his arm as their hips rolled back against him. Pushing back more and more he became sandwiched between their asses again as they rode him, the movement of their hips more erratic. The look on Volka’s face become more desperate and smoke poured from Sypho’s jaws. Smushed between their softer scales Elias kissed where he could, stroking and raising them to a fever pitch as they rolled back against him again and again. 

He felt their passages squeeze against him, tightening out of rhythm. Their moans became loud enough to shake the ground beneath him, higher and louder as they worked up, and with terrifying roars reached their peak. Their passages clamped around their prize as he felt a rush of their arousal, the volume so much more at their sizes as they doused him in their cum, painting him with their scents. They writhed and bucked and rolls their hips against him, riding out their pleasure as he continued to stroke and thrust deep inside of them. 

Well over a full minute later they came down from their heights of pleasure. He withdrew his arms and fell back against the tree. Both dragons turned, collapsing as they panted, their heads resting atop him, delirious and lovedrunk as they doted on him with smaller affections. 

“Maybe.. we find a way to share this one..” Sypho panted, licking up her flavor from his slickened skin. 

“Agreed. Agreed..” Volka rested her head to his chest giving tired nips at his jaw as she gave him the most affectionate look. 

The sound of wings rolled over the plain, and Elias looked up to see an even larger dragon descending. A name rolled off his tongue as they touched down, “Savnira..”


End file.
